That's What Friends Are For
by CraziMoose
Summary: Murdock feels responsible for an unfortunate death. Don't worry, No charcater death! one shot fic. please R


AN: Just a little Face and Murdock one shot (no slash), hope you enjoy it. Theres no character death in it - read and you'll see.

Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team.

* * *

That's What Friends Are For

"Dead? No, you can't be… come on… please" said Murdock. He was shocked by what he was staring at. He had a lump in his throat now from holding back tears which were threatening to fall. He had to be strong. What would the others say if they saw him like this?

He cradled the limp corps in his arms, his voice nothing but a whisper and every now and then a little squeak would be emitted from his tight throat. "I'm so sorry" he would repeat over and over. "I didn't mean to kill you… it was an accident"

The phone in his room at the VA rang. He knew it would be one of the guys… probably face arranging to get him out for a mission. He didn't know if he could do it all right now. He couldn't face them. Not like this. He was too distressed. He let the phone ring… and ring. Just staring from the phone to what once was a tiny life-form in his hands.

"I was supposed to look after you; to care for you. I failed you" He said.

The phone was still ringing and he knew he had to answer it. It wouldn't stop until there was an answer and if he left it too long. They would come for him and find him like this. He would also have the nurses checking on him wondering why he wasn't answering the phone.

He picked up the phone and slowly, cautiously put it to his ear. "Murdock?" said a slightly concerned voice on the other end of the line.

"Face?" He stated as question but both of them knew it wasn't a question. Murdock knew who it was.

"We got a missi… what's wrong Murdock?" said face. He knew something wasn't right with his friend. He just hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Murdock didn't know what to do or say, he didn't want to say anything at first but after hearing face's voice. He remembered… he could tell face anything. They were friends. Of course he could tell face… he would understand.

"Murdock?" Asked Face a little more urgently now. He was becoming more concerned by the second.

"Yeah… I'm here faceman." Replied Murdock obviously upset.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" asked Face who was very worried for his friend now. Maybe something really bad had happened to him at the VA? He was so vulnerable when he was in there. Locked in a room and unable to do anything for himself in there.

"Dead." whispered Murdock. He said it so low it was barley recognisable but face heard it loud and clear. His worries had increased tenfold now.

"What? Who's dead Murdock?" asked face

"I killed him… it was an accident face I promise I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what to do. I killed him…. Dead…" Murdock was rambling on now. Face could barley catch everything he was saying but he caught the important parts… Murdock had killed someone.

Face was so confused now, what can he do? What happens now? Should he call Hannibal and ask him what he should do? Surly Hannibal could come up with a plan and Hannibal would never let anything bad happen to Murdock; none of them would. Or should he go in there now and get Murdock, take him to the others and sort things out then? Yes… that would be best. He needs to get Murdock first, He sounds too distressed to leave him any longer and if face just leaves now Murdock might get the wrong idea and think they've abandoned him. No he needs to go and get him.

Face walked into the VA. There wasn't much security actually. That's quite unusual. There was one woman at the desk though. "Hi there, I need to see a…" Face pretended to check his patients name on a clipboard he was holding "…Mr H.M. Murdock. He needs to have his mental health check." Said face, just making it all up as he went.

After a bit of confrontation with the nurse, Face managed as always to get Murdock and even persuaded her to let him into Murdock's room alone to see him.

He walked in and Murdock was sat on the floor in a cornerhis legs were crossed and his hands were coveringsomething very small which face couldn't quite make out.

"Face?" said Murdock, quite shocked to see face in there with him.

Face's heart went out to his friend, he could see Murdock was clearly upset, distressed and confused.

"I didn't mean it face" whispered Murdock

Face walked straight over to the crazy pilot and an arm around him. Letting Murdock know that things would be ok and he could trust face.

"What happened" said face…now he really did need an explanation. He couldn't leave it any longer.

"I was out on that mission with you guys last week and he was here, all alone, no water or anything. when I got back he was really ill. I've tried to help him. I really have and nothing would work. Two days ago we went on a field trip to crystal lake and I left him here face… all alone again. Why? I shouldn't have left him. I should have known better than that face. We just got back and I checked on him and….. he's…." Murdock cut off, he was just too ashamed of himself and too upset to carry on.

Face was really, really confused now. What was Murdock talking about? He looked down into Murdock's hands to see what he was covering and could see a few brown leaves protruding from under his hands.

Face moved Murdock's hands to reveal a very brown, little Bonsai Tree sat on the floor inbetween his crossed legs.

Suddenly understanding hit face and slight anger too. "This is what's dead?" asked face exasperatedly? "I've been so worried thinking…" face cut himself off in his anger… he couldn't even get himself to say what he was thinking.

"Face then looked at Murdock and realised that this really had hurt Murdock. He had seen so much death in Vietnam, they all had and it had affected Murdock mentally so Murdock thinking he'd caused the death of his tree really got to him. It also proved in Murdock's mind that if he couldn't even look after a tree. How could he ever look after himself if he was released?

Face softened his expression and pulled his friend into a hug. "These things happen Murdock. It can't be helped, Tree's die." Said face, not knowing exactly what to say to make Murdock feel better; but this did seem to have helped.

"Thanks face" Said Murdock, happy that his friend understands

"I know… how about we get you out of here for a bit; take you to Hannibal and BA. You can join in with the mission and take your mind off it and if you take your tree we could maybe give it a proper funeral?" asked face hoping Murdock would say yes to make him feel better but inside thinking 'I can't wait to see BA's face when he finds out he's got to participate in a bonsai tree funeral. But then…. That's what friends are for.'

* * *

End 


End file.
